Jimat
by Authorjelek
Summary: Munemasa yang sekarang mulai mengarat terlalu lama terbaring di kasur rumah sakit, tanpa jenguk seorang pun, tiba-tiba melihat Takuto menggeser pintu kamarnya dengan sekeranjang buah. [drabble/romens implisit/munetaku]


InaGyara belongs to Level-5

* * *

><p>Munemasa tak mengira memaksakan diri itu hasilnya parah, dan tak pernah memberinya ekspektasi sejauh ini-hingga kakinya digulung perban, gips, tubuhnya mengarat di rumah sakit. Perasaannya bosan; bosan menunggu kapan sembuhnya dan manusia-manusia berjas putih itu selalu memberinya harapan palsu. Hah. 'Sikilmu rapopo', 'sikilmu rapopo' ndasmu.<p>

Harusnya sekarang ia ada di lapangan hijau itu—bermain entah basket atau sepak bola. Harusnya. Dan ia bingung mau menyesal atau bangga dengan kelakuannya sendiri yang memaksakan diri waktu itu demi menyelamatkan gawang dari tubi-tubi serangan Falam Orbius (serangan **TSURUGI KYOUSUKE**) yang pada akhirnya berbalik pihak juga.

Kebosanannya tak pernah berkurang, sampai titik ia berpikir bahwa mentari itu keren karena dia selalu mau rutin terbit dan terbenam. (Bukan mentari yang ada di rumah sakit juga, bukan.)

Dan yang paling ia kesalkan adalah tak ada yaang pernah sempat menjenguknya di antara 'teman-teman' Earth Eleven itu—menghubungi mungkin sering, tapi coret menjenguk...

JGREEK.

...eh?

Sudah lama sejak Munemasa bertemu seorang anggota Earth Eleven.

"Lama tak bertemu, Ibuki." Sang penjenguk menyapa; ia datang sendirian. Tangannya membawa sekeranjang buah, kelihatannya kualitas tinggi. Ah. Bukan itu fokus Munemasa; fokusnya lebih ke sosok penjenguknya, rambutnya keriting-keriting bergelombang, panjang sebahu (sudah tumbuh kah?), matanya merah kecoklatan, dengan gakuran SMP Raimon. Pendeknya, Shindou Takuto.

"Shindou..." Mata Munemasa melebar sedikit, lalu menangkap senyuman yang dibentuk pemuda Shindou itu.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Takuto langsung duduk di kursi penjenguk yang terletak di sebelah ranjang. Munemasa masih terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab, sehingga ada kebisuan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mendengar suara Takuto lagi, "Mau kupotongkan apel?"

"A-ah," Munemasa merespon walau agak terlambat, "makasih." Lalu bingung apa untuk membuka pembicaraan sehingga mengalihkan pandangan sebentar.

"Oh ya, Shindou," lalu sang pianis melirik Ibuki kembali dari atensinya yang tertuju pada apel yang sedang dikupasnya, "kakiku ini perjuangan sia-sia, ya?" Tawanya ironi.

"Tidak juga. Tak ada perjuangan yang sia-sia." Senyum itu dikerahkan kembali sebelum tangannya kembali fokus mengupas apel.

"Heh, akhirnya kau memujiku?" Gantian Munemasa yang menyeringai—akhirnya saatnya sudah.

"Tidak juga. Tenma juga terkadang memaksakan diri, itu biasa." Takuto mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya. Munemasa tak jadi _jackpot _deh. Ah, tapi setidaknya keadaan sudah berbeda ya—dulu pasti Takuto akan mengatakannya dengan kepala teralih atau ke atas, meninggikan rasa sombong yang menggeltik amarah Munemasa.

(Kali ini tak ada yang menaikkan emosi Munemasa, aneh)

Satu potong, dua potong—ah, Takuto mulai selesai mengurusi apel-apel itu.

"Shindou," sebuah jeda, "aku merasa dokter-dokter itu menipuku. Buktinya tak ada perkembangan yang kuketahui pasti soal kakiku, cih," keluhnya sambil mengacak rambut, meremas selimut rumah sakit—tempernya mulai lagi.

(Ibuki curcol lagi.)

"Dokter memberikan _white lie_ memang biasa, 'kan?" sambil memberikan sepotong apel ke Munemasa, namun alih-alih mengambil garpu yang di atasnya tertancap apel, ia malah memakannya langsung dari garpunya (di sini Takuto mendengus), "tapi kalau kau bersikeras ingin cepat sembuh aku bisa memberimu satu hal, kurasa."

Eh?

Ibuki merasa kakinya disentuh kelembutan tangan, dibalik gips-gipsnya yang menumpulkan indra perasanya, kaki itu memanas dan tegang, ia sadar bahwa rambut-rambut Takuto mulai terjatuh ke kakinya, kelembutannya merupakan sensasi tersendiri—dan Munemasa gugup melihat dan merasakannya.

Cup.

Apalagi setelah merasakan dibalik perban itu kecupan singkat.

"Jimat semoga kakimu cepat sembuh."

Suara itu menggema di telinga dan benak Munemasa.

Siapa sih yang tahan setelah mendapat kecupan jimat dewa?

.

**a/n**: *sikil = kaki dalam bahasa Jawa FYI. Gue buat apaan lagi sih; ide yang seharusnya gue jadiin doujin tjuma kemampuan gak memadahi dipaksakan jadi fanfic malah tambah avhal begini; sorry for ngotorin fendem guys.


End file.
